


Hello, My Old Heart

by prost_girl



Series: Formula 1 One Shots [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, GP2 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/pseuds/prost_girl
Summary: Antonio is reunited with his childhood sweetheart





	Hello, My Old Heart

Antonio Giovinazzi and Lehte Belleville had known each other as children. For a while her family had lived next door to his, in Italy. Antonio and Lehte had become the best of friends, spending all their free time together, and Lehte attending Antonio’s first kart race as his ‘mascot’ was something he was eternally grateful for. They had fallen in love as teenagers, and vowed to stay together forever. So when, one day, the Belleville family moved away, both Antonio and Lehte were heartbroken. With Lehte back in England, they sent letters to each other for a while, before Antonio had to stop and focus on his racing career. Lehte never forgot about Antonio, and Antonio never forgot about Lehte. When they were unexpectedly reunited at the Australian Grand Prix, emotions were obviously high. 

Monisha had no idea what she was doing, when she assigned Lehte to be Antonio’s press officer for the weekend. Leading Lehte from her tiny office in the motorhome, to Antonio’s driver room, she had no idea what was about to occur. Knocking on the door, Monisha opened it and walked in, Lehte following quickly behind her.   
“Antonio, this is your press officer for the weekend, Lehte Belleville” Monisha said, moving out of the way. Antonio looked up quickly, recognising the name. He couldn’t believe it. His childhood sweetheart whom he had never stopped loving was standing in his driver room. She smiled weakly at him, and he took that as his cue. Standing up, he rushed over and took her in his arms. Monisha, who was still watching the scene, was utterly confused.   
“Uh..I-” She tried to ask them something.  
“Monisha, you have brought my childhood sweetheart back to me” Antonio whispered, before looking back over at Lehte, who had tears in her eyes. She never thought she’d see Antonio again, let alone get to work with him. Monisha nodded in understanding, and left the room. As soon as the door shut, both Antonio and Lehte started crying in each other’s arms. After a few minutes, Antonio looked down at Lehte, seemingly asking for permission. She nodded quickly, and before she could do anything, his lips were on hers. After a minute or two, they pulled away.  
“I missed you so much Lehte” Antonio whispered. Lehte, who was still crying, pressed another gentle kiss to his lips.  
“I love you Antonio. You know that, though” She whispered. He broke out into a huge smile.  
“I love you too, my Lehte” He replied.


End file.
